Winx Club: The Beginning
by Flora Nature Fairy
Summary: This is the first season of Winx Club, but with a lot of changes. The fairies and the specialists have to go through a lot in their freshman year. My first fanfic. (I will do the five seasons)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING

I was in my room packing all my clothes and all my stuff. Oh, I haven´t presented myself. My name is Flora, I´m a sixteen years old girl with long brunette hair, blonde bangs and emerald eyes. I´m slim and tanned. I´m from Linphea, a planet that is like a huge forest. My family was good friends with the king and the queen so we live in a huge mansion. I have a six years old sister named Miele. I adore her, she´s such a sweetie. My mother´s name is Rose. She have long blonde hair and emerald eyes like me, she is a slim woman and a very attractive one. My dad´s name is Mark. He has short brown hair with blue eyes. He is quite muscular and a very charming man. I love my family. Like I said in the beginning, I was packing because soon I will go to Alfea, school for fairies. Oh, I forgot to mention that I´m the fairy of nature! I love my powers, but I now they are pretty useless.

"Flora, dinner is almost ready!" said my mother in the first floor in the kitchen

"Just one minute and I´m finish" I said to her.

I close my handbag with all my things and I run quickly downstairs. I see Miele and my dad in the living room.

"Hey my little blossom" I said while lifting Miele up until her legs were being my waist.

"Hi Flora!" a smiling Miele said to me while her little arms goes around my neck to allow her hug me. She has light orange almost blonde hair that goes to her shoulders in a ponytail. She has blue eyes like my dad.

I give her a kiss in the forehead and then I left her on the floor, then I turned to my dad

"Hi dad, how was your day in the job?" I ask him while hugging him. My father kisses me on the check and then answers me

"It was interesting; we found a new flower that can produce a very strong healing potion. It will be very useful if someone got poisoned by accident. You know that during the night the forest is very dangerous dear" My dad told me

"Yeah daddy, I know. You have repeated that to me and Miele like…. A hundred times!" I said in a dramatically tone

My dad laughs at that comment while my little sister goes to the lateral door.

"Don´t get angry with me if I repeat you that one more" He say between chuckles

"Honey, move your cute butt with Flora and Miele and come eat dinner!" said my mom from the kitchen.

My dad raised an eyebrow and smirk

"Well well you like my butt huh?" My dad said while he and I enter the kitchen

"Well duh, It´s one of the many reason I had married you" My mom said while she turns around smiling going to my dad and giving him a kiss on the check

My dad smile and then he goes to catch the food to put it in the table

"Flora, look for Miele and tell her that dinner is ready" Said my mom while she goes to catch a glass of water

"You guys now where is she?" I asked them

"I think she go to the lateral door, she is probably in the garden looking for flowers" said my dad smiling at the image.

"Ok, I will be here in less than a minute" I said to them

"I hope so because I make your favorite! A Veggie burger!" When my mum said that my stomach start growling. I began to look for my sister

I went outside, but Miele was nowhere.

"Miele sweetie, where are you?! Dinner is ready! If we don´t go mum will get angry!" But no answer comes from Miele.

Then I tried something. I stand on the floor on my knees, putting my hands on the ground and closing my eyes. I start shining a light green and then I open my eyes that were glowing the same light green.

"Voice of the Forest, please tell me, where is my sister" Suddenly wind start going in circles around Flora. The wind faded and then Flora look to her left, when the forest start.

"No…. Miele!" Flora start running to the forest screaming her sister name.

When she runs past the forest entrance, the trees and the vines start moving, sealing the entrance of the forest. The full moon was up in the sky, and the night has started.

* * *

**I know this is very short but I dont have time. Tomorrow I will update.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE DARK FOREST

Rose´s P.O.V

Mark and I were preparing everything for dinner. Flora and Miele went outside minutes ago, and I started to get worried, because our house was near the dark forest. The dark forest is a very beautiful place, full of life, nature and animals…..only during the day. When the night comes it´s like the forest is alive. The vines and the trees moves at will and the wolves go out for hunting.

"Honey, don´t you think the girls are taking a lot of time outside?" I ask to my husband in a worried tone.

Suddenly, I felt two strong arms wrapping around my waist and a pair of sweet lips kissing my check. I turn around to face a smiling Mark. He leaned in and started kissing me gently. I automatically respond the kiss but I break it soon.

"Mark… s…stop…I´m being..s..serious.." I tried to say while I was moaning because Mark starts kissing my neck.

Mark sighed. He separated his body from mine and then he put a serious face.

"You are right Rose. The girls went outside long ago… and the moon has come to the sky. Let´s go looking for them" He then takes my hand and we ahead outside of the mansion, looking for our daughters.

Normal P.O.V (Flora)

I kept running for half an hour looking for Miele, but I couldn't find her. The tears start forming in my eyes. My body shaking. And that´s when I hear it. The wolves have already come out. That´s the moment where I realize where I am. I am in the dark forest, during the night. I start to panic.

"MIELE PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU!" I cried at the top of my lungs. `This is bad, this is very bad´ I thought while I keep running. Suddenly an idea comes to me.

"Why I didn´t think that earlier!" I close my eyes "Transform!" My body starts glowing and I begin to levitate in the sky. I was inside a light green sphere. When the light faded I was wearing a pink dress that goes from my breast to my mid tights. I have green gloves in both of my arms and pink heels that goes to my ankles. Two pair of green wings comes from my back. I have transformed into my fairy form.

I move my wings and I start flying in the sky looking for my sister.

Mark ´s P.O.V

Rose and I were outside. We couldn´t find our two daughter. I was beginning to think the worst. I look behind me and I see that my wife was already crying.

"Come on Rose honey, don´t worry. They are probably near the garden" I say to her while I embrace her in a tight hug. Rose returns the hug and then says to me

"Oh no, they are not in the garden… I know where they go…the dark forest" I was shocked by that. My daughters aren´t stupid. Even Miele knows that go to the dark forest in the night is really dangerous. But I believe my wife, because she knows what she is talking about.

"Are you sure Rose?" I know she was very sure

"Mark maybe I´m no longer the guardian fairy of this planet, but I still have some of my guardian powers. Plus the nature of this planet is like my mind. The voice of nature tells me that Miele and Flora enter that forest" Rose told me in a very serious tone and with a serious expression.

I know she was right. She was no long time ago, the guardian fairy of Linphea, and she know everything if it involves the nature of this planet. Maybe she is no longer the guardian fairy, but she is a very powerful fairy.

"I believe you honey. When it comes to nature you are the right person to ask about. Wait here, I will go to the house for my blade" Oh, I forgot to mention that I was a graduate student of Red Fountain, not saying that I was the best student of the school. I´m a modest man, and for that I don´t like to everybody know that.

When I return outside, my Rose was already in her Enchantix form. Her blonde hair goes to her ankles and she has a baby blue dress with white gloves in her hands and huge blue and white wings.

"Beautiful" I say while my wife turn around to face me. I could tell you that she was blushing.

"Thanks Mark… Now come on, I will guide us through the forest. The dark forest normally doesn´t help anybody, but I was the guardian fairy, so I still have some influence over a few trees." She says to me

"Should we call Lillian and Tristan?" Lillian and Tristan are the king and the queen of Linphea and also my wife and I´s best friends.

"Yes, you know what happen to the last person that goes to that forest" Rose said with a sad expression

I send a letter to the castle and then take my wife hand. "Let´s found our daughters"

We went to the sealed entrance and with a wave of her hand, Rose moved the vines and the trees, allowing us to enter the dark forest

Normal P.O.V

I was flying for another half an hour, and still I didn´t found Miele. I was beginning to think the worst, that the wolves have found my little sister.

"Where are you my little blossom…" I whispered to myself when suddenly something pulled me to the ground. I was beginning to go down because my wings couldn´t with such force

"What´s going on?!" I cried and then look to the ground. That´s when I see the dark vines pulling me down.

" Floral Whirlpool!" I threw a light green orb to the vines. When the orb of power touches the vines, it disintegrated. "That was close.." I descend until my feet touch the floor.

`If I were Miele, where should I go?´I thought. Suddenly I remember something

*Memory*

We were in the living room. My dad was in the couch with a four years old Miele in his laps and my mother was next to him with me in her laps

"Girls, remember this, if you get lost in the forest you have to follow the dark path. It will lead you to the Cristal Lake. Then you have to found a pure white flower that grows around the lake. Touch the flower and a bright light protect you from everything. That light also will allow us to find you" My dad says to me and Miele while smiling and caressing my check.

*End Memory*

"Of course! Miele is in that lake, I´m sure!" I then become extremely happy and star going through the dark path in front of me.

Rose´s P.O.V

"Rose hurry… there are more coming!" Mark said to me while with his phantoblade cuts some vines

"Nature Control!" My body expulse a white aura that involve the forest. Suddenly the vines and the trees stop moving. I hear Mark sigh.

"Fiuuu, that was close….those vines are pretty strong" He sheathe his sword and keep it safe in his back

"I know, it difficult to control them, my energy is going down, we better hurry." I close my eyes, but I opened them quickly "It´s useless, the trees don't tell me anything…."

I look to my husband and he was smiling. I put on a confuse face

"I may know where they are…following me!" He starts running through the dark path… `But that leads to…Oh!´I thought and then smile running behind him.

Normal P.O.V

I was close to the lake and then

"AHHHHHHH!" Someone scream very loudly

"NO, MIELE!" I began running as fast as I could.

When I arrive, there was my sister, lying unconscious on the floor, near the lake.

* * *

**I know... it is very short, but I dont have time really. Review and tell me your opinion please. Thanks for reading :)**

**Tomorrw I will update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for updating to late. The story is no longer going to be in Flora´s POV. Also, I have to thanks to Sol of Stella for the advice. I know that I should do more proofreading because I have grammar mistakes. Also, don´t worry because I know where this story is going to be, I´m not improvising. Thanks for the help.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: DON´T TRY TO BE A HERO

Flora immediately runs to her sister´s side and when she was next to Miele, she lie down, with her knees on the ground, her sister hand in hers. She then start crying

"Please Miele wake up, don´t leave me.." Flora said while she tries to find out Miele´s pulse. She found it and she immediately close her eyes. "Nature Dust" Miele´s body start glowing, her inside organs starts healing. When the light faded, Miele was breathing but she was still unconscious.

"Thank goodness" Flora sighs in relief. Then she sees that Miele has a cut on her forehead and in her right arm is a big scratch that was possibly made from a wolf's claws.

"It can´t be…" Flora stands up and throws her arms to the sky "Nature Symphony!" Then Flora's body begins to levitate and is surrounded by a green glow that conjures up a wind.

`Flora be careful, there is an evil force that controls the animals of the dark forest. It is very powerful. Get Miele and run out of this forest!´ The voice of the nature tells to her in a worry and hurry tone.

Flora then touch Miele´s forehead "Pollen" Flora´s hand begins to blow and in a second the cut in Miele´s forehead disappeared. Flora then did the same with her scratch and it disappeared to. Flora then sits down next to Miele and change to her normal outfit. She begins to feel tired.

"There have to be some of those magical flowers…." Flora then begins to look around the lake until she found what she was looking for. "There it is!" She then carried Miele in her back with Miele´s head on her shoulder.

Flora goes directly to a pure white flower. She then carefully left Miele on the flour and then touches the flower. In an instant a powerful barrier was surrounding her and her sister, a pure white light illuminating all the forest. She then lay down next to Miele and hug her sister.

"Now we can rest, until somebody found us…." She closed her eyes and in an instant she was fast asleep.

Away from the lake, Mark and Rose were still searching.

"We are near the lake. I think in twenty minutes we will arrive there" Mark says to Rose

Rose then stops walking. She changes to her normal outfit "I will save some energy, just in case" That was the moment when they saw it.

A pure white light can be seen through the forest. "I think that Flora and Miele remember what I told them, they found one of those pure white flowers" Mark says smiling at the fact of his two daughters safe.

"It´s really a relief" said Rose smiling

"Yeah, but we better hurry" Marl began to run with Rose following close behind.

In the lake, some noise wakes Flora up.

"Flora….Flora…..FLORA!" said a voice in Flora´s ear.

"Ok ok I´m up!" Screamed Flora while lifting herself and sitting down in the ground. She then looked in front of her. She immediately smiled and throws her arms around the person in front of her. "Miele! I was so scared… never do that again, you hear me?!" Flora tells or screams at her little sister.

"I´m sorry Flora…. I was following a butterfly. I didn´t realize where I was going until I was surrounded by trees… I was so scared…and it was so dark…" Miele starts to sob and Flora buried her little sister in her chest embracing her and protecting her.

"It´s ok Mile, I´m here. You are safe here with me, don´t cry. Mom and dad are sure looking for us right now. We have to find them. Listen to me Miele" Miele raised her head so now she is looking to Flora´s eyes."You have to be in my side all the time. So come on" They stand up and hold each other hands.

Flora close her eyes and the flower stop glowing. The barrier and the light faded. They start walking, but a lot of groaning could be hear near the lake

"Flora.. What´s that?" Miele points to a shadow. The shadow starts to move in their direction and when the moon light illuminate the lake, a wolf takes the place of the shadow.

"Miele, don´t move any muscle" But it was no use, a lot of wolves come out of nowhere. "Ok, change of plans. Miele go to the lake and touch one white flower"

"But Flora-"

"No buts! Now!" Flora screams to her sister. Miele runs to the lake and when she founds a flower she touches it. A barrier was surrounding Miele, and with the light Flora could see that she was cornered by the wolves.

"Transform! Magic Winx!" Flora goes to her fairy form. She then began to fly away of the ground and away of the wolves, but a ford impulse her to the ground. "What´s going on?! Why can´t I fly?!" She tried a lot of times, but she couldn´t fly.

One of the wolves began running towards her at full speed. "Wrapping Ivy!" The plants began wrapping themselves around the wolf, and then the plants began to chock the wolf until it was unconscious. "One down" Flora then takes a look at Miele that was crying in the barrier.

"Don´t worry Miele! I´m fi-"

"Watch out Flora!" Miele interrupts her sister because a wolf was running towards her. But it was too late, the wolf´s claws hit Flora in the back "No!"

"Ugh! Floral Whirlpool!" with a cry of effort and pain, Flora shout the green sphere at the wolf that went flying to a tree. "Pollen" Flora began to heal herself.

"That was impressive" A voice could be heard in the shadows

"Who´s there?!" Flora screams at the shadow form. A man with long white hair and a black tunic comes out holding an ancient crosier with a yellow orb on top of it.

"My name is useless, now what are these two beautiful girls doing alone in the dark forest during the night?" The man said with a smirk on his face.

"That´s none of your business. I know that you control those wolves! Why did you attack us?! We don´t have done a thing!" Flora shouted to the man

"The presence of my wolves is disturbing you? Well that´s not a problem. Go away." The wolves disappeared in the shadows. "Now are you more comfortable?" The man ask to Flora, but she was already running towards Miele.

"Miele stay here ok, I don´t trust this man. The nature told me that he has a lot of darkness in her heart and it could be dangerous" Flora said to her sister

"But what about you? Why don´t you come inside? That way we will be both safe" Miele told Flora with tears in her little brawn eyes.

"Sweetie, this man could destroy the barrier and I don´t what you to be in danger ok?" Flora told her in a caring tone. "Sorry Miele… Growing Ping" Flora´s hands create yellow sparks that went through the barrier and into Miele. She fall to the ground unconscious.

"Such a cutie" Flora jumps in shock, because the man was behind her.

"Stay away from my sister! Venus Gobbler!" Flora throws a pink ball to the ground and forms a green plant or three Venus Flytraps that trap the man and shrink him.

The man glow a white light and the carnivorous plants were destroyed "That was not nice" The man said in a calm tone. "Darkness Orb" The man throws a black orb to Flora, but she was prepared.

"Roots of Organ!" Thick vines grow form the ground and form a fortress in front of Flora.

"I see. You are very good with defensive spells, but that aren´t going to help you" The dark orb grew stronger and the fortress of vines was destroyed

"Oh no!" Flora then was it by the darkness orb and was pushed near the lake. "That was painfull" Flora groaned in pain.

"And the best is that it has a paralyzing effect. You are not going to move in a few hours" The man smirks walking towards her.

"That´s what you think! Golden Pollen!" Yellow sparks surrounded Flora´s body and then Flora was glowing a green light. "I´m good with healing spells to" Flora then smirks to the man, but she quickly began to glow, this time a more intense light. "Flower Twister!" Flora shouts a green ray made of golden flowers that goes towards the man.

The man was caught off guard and was hit directly by Flora´s magic. He went flying towards a tree, collapsing in it and crushing it.

Flora then falls to her knees, breathing hardly and panting. "That attack consumes the few winx I had. I´m exhausted… I can´t even.." She passed out. Her transformation faded and she was unconscious.

"That little pest, she is going to pain!" The man scream standing to his feet. When he saw Flora, he began to laugh hysterically "What a pathetic fairy! Her own spell drains all her energy! HAHAHAHA!" He began walking toward her while laughing.

But then he stops in his tracks "Dark fortress!" A wall made of darkness stop a light green sphere that went directly to him. The two attacks faded and he began looking to the author of that attack, but suddenly a sword was going directly to him. He dodged the sword, but a deep cut appeared in his stomach.

"What the.. ughh?!" Blood began to fall from the injury. He then look forward and saw a man and a woman catching Flora and leaving her in the white barrier near Miele.

"Touch our daughters again…" The man said

"And you will be dead" The woman said in a very cold tone. The man began to go backwards in fear.

"And who are you?!" The man demanded to the pair

"A pair of very angry parents" The two said in unison. The man then drew his sword and the woman was surrounded by light. When the light faded the woman was transformed. She was a fairy, and the man knew that she was a powerful one by only looking to her eyes.

"I know you….. The ex guardian fairy of this planet Rose and her husband, the legendary Mark" The man smirks, his injury fully recovered "Finally something interesting" The wolves began to appear out of the shadows.

Mark and Rose exchange looks and then put themselves in battle positions.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review and tell me what do you think (: **


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: CATASTROPHE

The forest was dead silent. The wolves began moving in circles around the pair.

"Now what were you two saying? Because I´m not the one that is cornered" The man smirked

Rose smirked to, and then she began levitating in the air. A light pink glow formed a sphere around her. "Dreamlike Environment" An explosion of bright pink light particles was spread to the wolves, and they immediately fell down to the ground, unconscious. "What were you saying?" Rose said while a smirk appeared on her face.

"Well done sweetie!" Mark smiled seeing her beautiful wife using her powers.

"Cut the act you two, we are fighting" The man said in a disgusted tone by the affection of Mark towards Rose.

"You want a serious battle? Fine. We aren´t killers, but due to what you have done to my little princesses I can assure you that you are going to pay in the most painful way possible" Mark said in a furious and angry tone.

Without saying a word Rose began to glow and in an instant, the man was surrounded by vines that began to suffocate him because they were wrapping tightly around his body.

"How… How dare you attack me… ugh… can´t… breathe… cough!" The vines where chocking him.

"That´s the point!" Rose hands began to glow more and more, making the vines even stronger.

"Shadow….Path…" The man disappeared

"What the-" But Mark was interrupted by an energy orb that went directly to his back. He fell to his knees. Pain wrote all over his face.

"Mark!" Rose flew to her husband "Healing Breath" Rose magic went through Mark´s body and in a second he was fully recovered

"Thanks honey" Mark said smiling to his wife

The two of them stood up and began looking to the man

"I think I know how to make him go out, but I need time" Rose whispered to Mark

"Don´t worry I will protect you" Mark whispered back

Rose smiled and then she closed her eyes. The wind started going around Rose. A black orb was going directly to her, but Mark stopped it with his sword.

"Now! Mark closes your eyes!" Rose opened her eyes and they were white "Pure Light!" Rose began glowing a white light that could be seen in the whole planet.

The whole dark forest was illuminated and without a shadow. The man suddenly appeared near the pair

"Very impressive! Without shadows my spell don´t work!" The man cried with his eyes shouted.

The light faded and Mark began running at full speed toward the man. His sword pierced his side.

"Ahhhh!" The man cried in pain when he felt the sword collapsing in his body. "Darkness Hole!" A black ray came of the man´s hands and hit Mark directly in his stomach.

Mark went flying until he crashed to a tree. "Mark no!" Rose went flying to her husband help.

"You…. Stupid insects, now I´m very angry! You two are going to pay! And I know just how!" The man said going directly to the barrier that had Flora and Miele inside.

Rose finished healing Mark and the two of them charges towards the man

"Oh no, you don´t! You are not going to touch my babies!" Rose cried in furious and fear flying at full speed "Royal Thorn!" A huge vine wrap itself around the man and thorns came out of the vine.

The man´s body was pierced by the vine's thorns "Ahhhhhhh!" The man cried in pain, the blood coming from every part of his body.

Mark and Rose stopped in front of the barrier with their daughters inside.

"Now…ugh…you are going to pay…" The man touched the vine and it instantly began to die. When he was free he began glowing a pure dark. "Darkness Embrace!" The darkness of the forest began to concentrate in the man´s body. When the glow faded, the man was inside a dark aura, his eyes black and his hands glowing.

"Mark…his power has incremented. This power… only I know a wizard with such power…" Rose said realizing who was this man "Mark we have to get the girls.. And run a way as fast as we can" Now she was terrified.

"What are you talking about Rose? We can´t leave this dangerous man free in Linphea! We have to stop him!" Mark charged towards the enemy with his sword.

"Total Darkness" The man said in the most cold and deep voice Rose had ever heard. Mark was surrounded by darkness. He was screaming, you could feel the pain only hearing Mark´s voice.

"NO!" Rose cried with tears seeing her husband fell down to the floor unconscious. She went flying really quickly to her husband side. "Heavenly Healing!" Rose hands began to glow a soft pink and a light went down from the sky and illuminate the zone where Mark was lying. When the light faded Mark´s body was fully recovered, but he didn´t wake up. "Why he is still unconscious? That was the best healing spell I know…. It should have restored him completely! What have you done to my husband Deimos?!" Rose screamed towards the man.

"The same thing that I´m going to do to your daughters" Deimos said in the most cold voice she had ever heard. "Infinite Darkness" Deimos shouted a black ray towards the barrier that was instantly crashed by the attack. Flora and Miele went flying. Miele stops near the lake, while Flora ended up falling into the lake.

"No!" Rose began flying to the lake to rescued Flora, but Deimos grabed her with a dark rope and began pushing her towards him. "Stop! What the hell do you want from me?!" Rose cried in despair seeing that Flora didn´t come out of the lake

"You know who I am, and you know what I want. Revenge." Deimos said while pushing her down.

"But why do you have to involve my family?!" Rose screamed trying to broke free.

"Please, it was all a trap. I was the one that create the butterfly that Miele followed until she was in the forest. I know that her stupid big sister would go after her, end then you and your stupid husband will follow them. And look, it was all like I planned, my dear Rose" Deimos said throwing a dark orb towards Rose.

"You bastard!" Rose was hit by the orb and ended up falling in the floor. "I can´t….Please not… now" But it was late, her powers were off and her transformation faded. "Ughhh.." She groaned in pain.

"Now I´m going to-" But he was cut off because the lake began glowing.

A figure came out of the lake glowing a bright green light.

"Flora dear!" Rose said to her daughter

Flora didn´t respond. She opened her eyes and they were white. Her hands began glowing and she pointed to her mother. "Super Pollen" A thousand of yellow sparks began surrounding Rose. A green aura was around her and in an instant all her injuries were healed. But she still had this green aura.

Then Flora pointed to Deimos. "Bearing Branches" Flora formed strong vines that wrapped themselves around Deimos´s arms, legs and neck. She was chocking him. Then her body began glowing. "Flower Twister" Flora shouted a beam of golden flowers towards Deimos while he was trapped in the vines. Deimos went flying to a tree, his body covered in blood. "Floral Whirlpool" Flora began to glow and formed a green sphere in her hand. She threw the sphere towards Deimos. The attack formed an explosion.

"Flora dear…. Stop… what´s gotten into you?" Rose tried to reason to Flora, but she don´t answer anything.

Deimos stood up with rage in his face. "You….pest…bastard!" He began to glow "Darkness Essence!" But he didn´t attack Flora. He directed the attack towards Miele, that was still unconscious. Miele ended up falling near Mark.

Flora went berserk. She began to levitate, glowing a green light. The wind went in circles around her. Small vines wrapped themselves in Flora´s arms. She then began to descend to the floor. She raised her leg, and stomped the floor with her foot. "Nature Earthquake!" Suddenly, the ground began shaking. It was lethal, the massive earthquake was destroying everything. Huge fissures were being formed in the ground. The shake improved by each second.

"Flora stop!" Rose screamed desperate trying to went where Miele and Mark where lying or shaking in this case.

Flora increased the strength of the earthquake. She wasn´t in control of her body, it was her subconscious. But suddenly Deimos, with cuts, bruises and blood appeared in front of Flora and with her hand charged of darkness he touched Flora´s head.

Flora then stopped glowing and fell down to the ground unconscious, the earthquake faded. But the forest was destroyed. Deimos then began to heal himself while searching for Rose.

Rose, along with Mark and Miele were inside of a barrier that she created with the little energy she had. When she realized that the earthquake faded, she stopped the barrier. "That was a lot of power…." Rose whispered to herself

"Your little daughter is really a pest. But look at her, pathetic. She destroy the forest, draining her own energy" Deimos said sarcastically "Now where was I? Oh yes. Rose you are coming with me." He began walking towards Rose

"No way Deimos!" Rose started going backwards in fear. Deimos suddenly disappeared.

"You don´t have a choice dear" Deimos whispered in her ear. "Mind control" And with that Rose was unconscious.

Deimos started to laugh. Then he looked towards Miele and Mark and then towards Flora. "Say goodbye to mommy" And with that he disappeared along with Rose.

Flora, Miele and Marks were lying unconscious in the now destroyed and desolated forest, all unconscious, without any protection.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it ;). Tell me what you guys think is going to happen!**

**Till next time. Love u all!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: JUST THE TWO OF US

The darkness was all Flora could see. She couldn´t sense her body, it was like she was a ghost. But suddenly a light illuminate her eyes, and she started opening them.

Then she saw that she was in a bed, inside of a very luxurious room. She tried to move her arms, but a deep pain didn´t allow her. All she could do was seeing the room, because she didn´t find her voice. All she remembered was fighting a mysterious man in the dark forest, and then when she used her attack, it drained her and she lost her transformation. Then it was all black for her. But what scared her most is that she was in a place that she didn´t know, without Miele.

Flora´s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an opening door. Flora saw what looked like a maid walking towards her.

"How are you dear? Do you feel ok?" The maid said in a caring tone.

"M…Miele…" Flora managed to said

"Miele? Oh, the little girl that was with you? Don´t worry she´s in the other room" The maid said

"Where?..I…I have to see her…." Flora said while trying to stand up, but the pain was too much. She sat in the bed corner.

"Don´t move sweetie. I will come back with the queen and the king. She needs to talk to you" With that said the maid left the room.

"The..king and the queen?" Then she realized where she was "I´m in the palace?... But…. How?" Flora whispered to herself. "Miele…I have to see Miele…." Flora forced herself to stand up and start walking.

She left the room and found herself in a huge corridor with a lot of rooms. "Miele!" She started screaming her sister´s name. Suddenly she heard a small cry from the room across her. She immediately recognized who it was. She began running not caring of the pain in her body. When she entered the room, she run until she was next to the bed. She collapsed in the floor seeing her little sister like this. "I´m so sorry Miele… it´s all my fault" Flora said through tears.

"Flo…Flora?" Miele began to open her eyes. When she saw her sister standing next to the bed where she was lying, she started to cry. "Flora… I was scared because if something happened to you…." Flora embraced her "Flora, where are we?" Miele said eyeing the chamber where she was.

"We are in the palace" Said Flora breaking the hug. They were interrupted by the sound of the door.

A slim woman with light purple hair pulled back in two buns, green eyes and dressed in a gown entered the room.

"Flora, Miele how are you feeling?" The elegant woman said while walking to them

"We are fine your highness" Flora said while doing a bow

"Flora, stop the formalities. You know that you have to call me by my name dear" The queen said in a charming tone.

"Hi aunty Lillian!" Miele cried throwing herself to the queen.

"Miele dear are you ok?" The queen said hugging Miele tightly

"Yes, don´t worry. Flora protected me from that horrible man!" Miele said smiling looking towards Flora

Queen Lillian broke the hug with Rose and looked towards Flora "What horrible man Flo-" but she was cut off by a voice

"Flora, Miele! Finally you are awake!" the elegant man embraced Flora in a bear hug.

"Hello uncle Trevor" Flora said smiling hugging him back. King Trevor was a tall, muscular man with black hair and blue eyes and dressed in a royal suit.

"Well dears are you two alright?" King Trevor said in a worried tone.

"Yes we are. But Trevor… why are we in the palace and not in our house with our parents?" Flora said in a confused tone.

The Queen looked to the King and he nodded to her. "Come with me Miele dear, I´m sure you will love to see the royal gardens" Lillian said smiling to Miele.

"Yay!" Miele then left the room with Lillian

"Please Flora, take a seat" Trevor said

Flora sat herself on the bed corner and then she looked to Trevor with confusion in her eyes

"Flora…I´m not going to lie to you. Your dad Mark is … well… in some type of coma. We don´t know for sure if he will ever wakes up." Trevor said while he sat next to Flora

"Wha… What…. Why… Why?" Tears were falling from Flora´s eyes. She started sobbing, throwing herself to the King´s arms.

"I know that it hurts sweetie. He is my best friend…" Trevor said while a single tear rolled down his check.

"And…. we…were…is..my…my mom?" Flora said sobbing.

"That´s the other part… we couldn´t find her…. You three were in the Crystal Lake, but your mother was nowhere. The royal guards are still searching her" King Trevor said in a sad tone

Flora was shocked. She didn´t move. She didn´t speak. All she did was stand there sat in the bed while more tears rolled down her checks.

"Flora? … Speak to me Flora!" Trevor said shaking Flora by her shoulders. "I know I shouldn´t have told you" Trevor said hugging her.

"Are you saying… that my mum is disappeared and my dad could be dead for all we know?" Flora said with tears in her eyes

The king remained silent, and Flora took that as a yes. She then started walking towards the window. But she suddenly felt a strong hand grabbing her wrist. She looked backwards to see the king stopping her.

"Flora, don´t look through the window. Believe me, it´s better if you don´t look outside" The king said in a calm tone. But Flora quickly released her from his grip and run towards the window. "Flora, don´t!" The king screamed.

The seeing of her home planet, in this condition, broke what was left of Flora. What she saw was that the forest was devastated, the ground was break, and there was a huge fissure that went from the dark forest to the palace. It was like a huge monster created a massive earthquake. Little did she know that she was the one that cause all of this.

Flora walked away from the window until she fell to the floor. "What happened here" Flora cried.

"We don´t know dear. We received a message from your parents last night. They told us that you and Miele entered the dark forest and they will need our help. We left the palace immediately, and when we were in the entrance of the Dark Forest a massive earthquake began to crash the ground. When the earthquake faded the forest was devastated. We found you, your dad and Miele near the Crystal Lake." Trevor explained to Flora

"Where is my father" Flora asked in a cold tone

"Flora, you-" he was cut

"I ask you where is he?! Please…" More tears escaped her eyes.

"Follow me sweetie" Trevor began walking followed by Flora.

They crossed the left wing of the palace and the throne room. Then they went to the tallest tower of the palace.

"He is behind the door, but I think that we shouldn´t" Trevor told Flora while she opened the door.

There was a big room, with a lot of aromatherapy flowers with healing pollen, and there in a bed was her dad. Flora ran at full speed towards her father. She sat herself in the bed and touched her father check. "Oh, daddy…" She then rested her head in her father chest, but she didn´t hear any heart rate. "Uncle Trevor! His heart isn´t-"

"I know dear. That´s the reason why we don´t know what he has. He is in a coma state, his heart had received a lot of dark energy. I don´t know if he will wake up, I´m not going to lie to you." Trevor said to her

"It must have been that man… that bastard!" Flora then began crying really hard. The king embraced her in a comforting hug.

"Come on Flora, we should get going, this situation it´s not good for your health" The king started walking to the door.

"Wait. I have to try something. Transform! Magic Winx!" Flora transformed into a fairy and she along with her dad´s body began to glow a soft pink. "Nature Dust!" The glow increased. When she finished she putted her head in her dad´s chest and she could hear a heart rate, a slow one through. Flora then smiled and transformed back.

"What have you done dear?" Trevor asked her

"I have healed her inside organs. Now you could hear a heart rate." Flora smiled to the king

"You really are a good healer you know?" Trevor smiled to Flora

"My mother taught me every day…." Her smile faded.

The king stayed silent. When they reached the throne room, a girl with long light purple hair tied up in a very low ponytail, with green eyes, light skin and with a green gown was in there.

"Hello dear. How is my little princess?" King Trevor went to the girl and gave her a bear hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"I´m fine dad" The girl said smiling to her father. She then looked to Flora "Hello Flora. How are you?" The girl went to Flora and hugged her.

"I´m fine Princess Krystal" Flora returned the hug and when they separated she did a bow.

"Stop the formalities" Trevor said with a laugh

"Sorry…" Flora said

"Don´t apologize dear" Trevor said "Now you two can go to the garden. I have to attend some people. Have fun and be careful" Trevor said walking to a different room.

"Well, come on" Krystal began walking with Flora behind her.

They reached the garden.

"Look what happened to my kingdom. It´s horrible." Said Krystal looking through the cities and the village of her kingdom

"Yes, it is" Flora was in her own world. Her dad was alive, but in some type of come that he probably won´t wake up, and her mother was disappeared. For all she know her mother could be dead right now.

"Flora, Krystal what are you two doing here?" a voice said behind they

They turned around. "Hello mother" Krystal said to her mother. "Hi Miele" Krystal said smiling. Miele returned the smile and waved her hand like saying "Hi".

"Flora, I have to talk to you and Miele. If you excuse us dear. Oh, by the way, Helia is in the front door. He has just arrive" Lillian said to Krystal

"Helia?! Yay!" Krystal then began running at full speed

"Krystal! That´s not very lady like!" But it was no use, she was already gone. "That daughter of mine… well let´s go, you two have something to explain to me" They started walking until they entered a botanic garden.

"Now explain to me what happened last night" The queen said

"Well, I was outside in the garden, and suddenly I saw a beautiful butterfly flying around me. Then the butterfly headed towards the forest and I followed it. I didn´t realize where I was going until I found myself in the forest. Lost and alone" Miele said looking down

"I was in the kitchen with mom and dad, and then I went out to look for Miele. I use my powers and the nature told me that she entered the dark forest. I followed her. I looked for her for hours, and then I remember something that my dad told us if we got lost in the forest. To go to the Crystal Lake and touch a pure white flower. So that is what I do. I was arriving at the lake when I heard a scream" Flora looked to Miele for an explanation.

"A wolf attacked me before I found one of those flowers" Miele said with her head down

"Well that explains the injuries you had. I found her unconscious and I immediately use my healing spell" Flora stopped for a moment "Then when Miele woke up, we started heading for the exit of the forest, but we were surrounded by wolves. I used my powers to attack them and that is when that man appeared. I told Miele to touch one of those flowers to protect her and I use a spell to make her unconscious" Miele groaned "Sorry sweetie. Anyway I fought him until I use all my energy and I passed out. Then all I remember is waking up here in the palace" Flora finished her story

"I see" The queen said thinking.

"Hey… Where are mommy and daddy? I don´t see them. Flora we have to go home or they will be worried!" Miele said.

Flora froze. The queen saw this and help Flora with an excuse. " Your parents are on a mission to found that mysterious man dear. Until they return, you are living here with us Miele"

"Really?! That´s so cool" Miele said excited "Wait but Flora will live here too?" Miele asked

"Of course dear, but I think that she was leaving tomorrow to go to Alfea, am I right?" The queen asked Flora

`I totally forgot that!´ Flora thought. "Yes, I will leave tomorrow" Flora said and Miele´s face became a sad face. "Don´t worry Miele I will visit you every week-end" Flora said smiling to her sister.

"Promise?"

"Promise" Flora then hugged her.

"Now you should rest Miele, it´s getting late" The queen said

"Ok aunty" Miele started going to her room "Flora come and give me my good night kiss!" Miele shouted from her room

"I´m coming!" Flora went to her sister room, kissed her good night and return to the queen " I have to go to my house, to get everything"

"Are you sure?" The queen said

"Yes, I will go flying" Flora transformed and flew towards the window.

She passed through the palace entrance and saw the princess laughing with a young male. She then began to fly faster towards her house.

She arrived, and when she shut the door behind her, she collapsed to the floor, crying. Until a few minutes of not moving herself. She went upstairs to her room to take her things. She look to a photo of her sister, her dad, her mom and herself, all smiling. She took it and reduced it to fit in a locker with a heart form that was in her neck. She looked to the locker with her family photo and then she began heading outside.

She took a last look to her mansion, and then she began to fly to the palace.

The next morning, Flora went first to her dad´s room.

"Goodbye Daddy, I will visit you every week-end. Please wake up, don´t leave us alone" Flora said with tears. He kissed her dad on the two checks and then she started walking to the door. With a last look to her father, she closed the door. She went to the garden, where Lillian, Trevor, Miele and Krystal were waiting for her.

"Thanks for take care of my sister" Flora hugged Lillian and Trevor "Please if you find my mother or something happened to my father tell me" Flora whispered to them

"Don´t worry dear" Trevor whispered back

Flora broke the hug smiling to them

"I still can help in something, considering that is my fault that Linphea is in this situation" Flora said transforming and flying up to the sky. She looked towards the forest and the fissure "Superpollen!" Millions of yellow sparks came from Flora´s glowing hands. The sparks went to the forest and the fissure. The entire place was inside of a green aura. Ina few seconds the fissure disappeared and the trees began to regenerate.

Flora fell to the ground exhausted. Miele ran to her. "Well that takes a lot of energy…." Flora said panting.

"Flora! Where do you learnt such an amazing healing spell?!" The queen said overjoyed because Linphea was back to normal.

"My mother taught me, but it consumes all my magic…" Flora said standing to her feet. "I can´t make a portal now" Flora said

"Don´t worry dear. Krystal, please do a portal to Alfea" Trevor said to her daughter.

"Sure" She said rolling her eyes. In reality, she hated Flora. She was jealous of her. Flora was always the perfect one, with the best powers and the most beautiful one. And she hated it. She opened a portal.

"Well Miele, behave yourself with aunt and uncle ok? You have to be a good girl while I´m in school" Flora said hugging Miele and giving her a kiss on the forehead "I love you my little blossom" She whispered to her little sister that hug her tightly

"I love you to and I will miss you" Miele said with tears in her eyes.

"Don´t cry sweetie, every week-end I will come here to see you" Flora smiled to her little sister.

"Ok" Miele smiled back

"Well, it´s time. Thanks for everything and see you soon!" Flora then entered the portal.

Trevor, Lillian, Krystal and Miele returned to the palace.

* * *

**Lillian and Trevor aren´t the aunt and uncle of Flora and Miele. They were the best friends of Rose and Mark. It is only a loving way to them.**

**I hope you like it. This one is longer. Review and tell me what you think! ;)**

**Love you all! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I have some problems with my internet, but nothing to worry about! ^^**

**Here goes the chapter! **

* * *

CHAPTER 6: NEW… FRIENDS?

When Flora stepped out of the portal, she was in a city, in the center of the street.

"Ahhh!" Flora began to run screaming because one car almost crashed her.

"Look where you are going stupid girl!" The man of the car said while driving away.

When Flora reached the sidewalk she was panting and breathing hard. _Why am I in the center of a city? Shouldn't have I go directly to Alfea?_ Flora thought. Then she gasped _Could have Krystal send me here on purpose?..No, that´s impossible… I haven´t done a thing to her have I? I must be wrong, she isn´t very used to use magic._ "Yeah, that´s it." She whispered to herself.

Flora then realized that she was on her knees and the people around there were looking at her like she was crazy. Flora then blushed and stood up. She began walking until she reached a small café. Sitting in a table were a girl that look to be at the same age than Flora. She saw a dark-skinned girl with long, wavy dark brown hair and cerulean eyes talking to a dark-skinned boy with long, dark brown braided hair and purple eyes. The boy seemed a year or two older than Flora. They were holding hands.

"You can´t do this to me" The girl said to the boy.

"But I have to…" The boy said. The girl was about to respond but Flora interrupted her.

"Sorry to interrupt but, I am lost. Could you please tell me where we are?" Flora said to the pair.

"Well… isn´t it obvious? We are in Magix city. Everybody knows it." The boy said in a joked tone.

"Hey Nabu! Don´t mess with the girl!" The girl hissed to the boy. "Forgives my stupid boyfriend behavior" The girl said smiling to Flora.

"Don´t worry really. You would help me a lot if you say to me where the bus station is?" Flora asked the pair.

"It´s right across the street, but if you go it would be useless right now" The boy, Nabu said.

"And that´s why?..."

"The bus station closes at two o clock. Now its three o´clock" The girl said

"Three o´clock! Oh my god I´m two hours late! I guess I will have to fly" Flora said while turning around, but she stopped and turn around to face the pair.

"Thanks for the help. You two are really kind. By the way my name is Flora" Flora said smiling

"I´m Layla, and that´s Nabu, my boyfriend" Layla said pointing to Nabu.

"Hey there" Said Nabu smiling and winking to Flora.

"Cut it. It´s not funny" Layla said in a pissed tone.

"Well thanks again! Bye!" Flora then began to run until she was in a place alone. She transformed herself into a fairy and began to fly heading towards Alfea.

Half an hour later, Flora descended to Alfea gates and transformed into her normal clothes.

"I must hurry! The speech has surely end, I must go to the headmistress office before I-"

"Where do you think you are going young lady?!" A woman with short brown hair that went to her shoulders and with glasses wearing a dark green dress stopped her.

"To the headmistress office, mistress" Flora said to the woman

"That´s Griselda for you young lady. What´s your name?" Griselda asked her

"I´m Flora, from Linphea" Flora said to her

"Ah yes! The daughter of Rose and Mark. Follow me" Griselda started walking with Flora right behind her.

They entered the school and they passed across the hallway and the stairs. They arrived to the office and entered in there.

Inside there was an old woman with white short hair, glasses and a blue and white lady like shirt and a skirt that went to her knees with high blue heels.

"Hello dear, you may be Flora, am I right? The woman asked Flora

"Yes I am mistress" Flora said to the woman.

"Just call me Faragonda. Griselda please, go look to this sweet girl room" Faragonda told Griselda

"Yes Mrs. Faragonda" Griselda went to the door and closed it when she exited.

"Now Flora, please take a seat" Faragonda indicated to Flora to sit down in a chair. Then Faragonda began talking.

"Queen Lillian and King Trevor explained to me your ….. familiar situation right now. I´m very sorry my dear, your mother was one of my best students when she was in here…" Faragonda stopped talking and looked towards Flora. She saw her with an unemotional face. "Flora, stop the act sweetie, you don´t have to hide your feelings. Tell me, how are you, and respond sincerely"

Flora´s face began to become sadder, her eyes began to be with tears and her breath began to accelerate. "I´m… devastated" Flora couldn´t find her voice at all. The tears rolling down her checks.

Faragonda took Flora´s hands in hers and then she said to her "Let the tears go sweetie" A few minutes passed and Flora had calmed down a bit.

"Mrs. Faragonda can you do me a favor?" Flora asked in a more calmed tome.

"Sure, thing" Faragonda responded her.

"I promised my little sister that I would go to Linphea to visit her every week-end. I know that it is not allowed to go out of Alfea without permission. I want to visit my dad too and help in the search of my mother" Flora said looking to the floor

Faragonda remained silent thinking if it would be a good idea or not. Finally she said "I don´t see where the problem is in letting you visit your sister" Flora´s face lit up "So yes, you are allowed to leave Alfea every Saturday and go to Linphea" Flora then stood up and went straight to Faragonda´s arms.

"Oh, thank you thank you!" Flora said hugging her.

"It´s nothing really" Faragonda broke the hug "I´m sure your sister will be very happy" Faragonda said to her.

"Yes, she will" Flora responded.

Then the door was knocked by someone

"Come in" Faragonda said

Griselda entered the room "Miss Flora, you are in the homeroom number 40 in the south wing. You may want to go there, your luggage is already there" Griselda said while reading a notepad

"Thank you for everything" Said Flora while leaving the room

When Flora was gone, Faragonda sighed and sat down. "Poor girl, it is a lot to take in for a freshman student."

"She may be a freshman Faragonda, but for what Queen Lillian told us, she isn´t an ordinary fairy" Griselda paused for a minute "She created an earthquake that almost breaks Linphea on two, that not normal"

"And then she return Linphea to normal with her healing powers…. Well, after all is Rose´s daughter. But you are right, that amount of power it´s not normal" Faragonda said "I wonder if it will be…" Faragonda whispered to herself.

Flora arrived at the south wing and began to look for her homeroom. When she found it, she opened the door to reveal a living room with three couches of two places, a table and a TV. There was a huge balcony and three more doors.

Flora went to the fist door "Musa and Tecna" She then went to the second door "Bloom and Stella" Finally, she went to the third door "Flora and Layla"

_Finally, my room! _Flora thought. She entered the room and saw that there were two beds and a lot of staff. Flora picked the bed that was next to the window. But then she stopped and turned around to face the door. She then walk towards it and look to the names again.

_Layla? Could she be the girl in that café in Magix_? _I hope so! She seems like a kind person _Flora thought.

"By the way…..where is everyone?" Flora then entered the two rest rooms, but they were empty.

"You like your new room?" A voice said from the homeroom´s door

Flora turned around to face Faragonda. "Yes, it is very homelike, but where are the others girls? I don´t see them" Flora said

"I believe they went to Magix" Faragonda said to Flora

"Oh, I think I will go to" Flora then headed to the entrance and took the bus to Magix.

Flora arrived to Magix´s bus station. She began walking and passed through the café where Layla and Nabu were talking. She keep walking till she reached a water fountain in the center of the city. "Ah, the wind is so good" But suddenly, the temperature became colder than it should be, and the sky was becoming darker. "What is going on?" Then a lightning bolt explosion could be heard right across the street. She began running towards the sound, and when she arrived, there was a girl with red hair and in normal clothes in an ice coffin and three girls, one with blonde long hair, the other with short pink hair, and the last one with short dark blue hair in pigtails all in fairy forms. "Are you alright?!" Flora shouted seem the girls in that state.

"And who are you?" Flora looked up to see three girls, the first one had blue white hair pulled back into a high ponytail held with a dark teal-tube piece, her eyes were a pale blue and she was wearing a dull navy blue one-piece suit and a royal blue cape, with boots a darker shade of blue. Down the front of the suit is a white stripe that forms a thin belt with the letter "I" over the stomach and with fingerless gloves and dark blue eye shadow. The second one had long brown hair that reaches down her ankles, and bangs that reach to her waist that are a lighter shade of brown, yellow eyes and she was wearing a purple bodysuit with no sleeves, and capri-style pants with light purple gloves, ankle boots that are the same color as her witch outfit, and a choker that forms a "D" at her belt and purple eye shadow makeup. The last one had dark blue frizzy hair shaped like a cloud. Her lavender bangs were shaped like lightning bolts, which went past her shoulders, she was wearing a maroon dress with the letter "S" embossed at the middle of her outfit, matching maroon fingerless gloves that went to her elbows, matching tights, high-heeled boots, eye makeup of the color of her outfit and a chocker around her neck.

"I´m Flora and I´m a fairy!" She then putted herself in fighting position.

The three girls burst out laughing. "Oh, I´m really scared now!" The first one said.

"Can I do the honors?" The third one asked

"Sure Stormy" The second one said

Stormy then began to glow and the wind increased. "Lightning Bolt!" A lightning came out of her hand towards Flora

"Roots of Organ!" Flora grew thick vines that form a fortress and stopped the lightning

"Huh? Look like we have an annoying wanna be hero here" The first one said

"Don´t worry Icy, she don´t have a chance" The second one said

"I know Darcy" Icy said.

"I don´t know what you want but these girls need help and I´m going to help them" Flora then began to glow "Transform! Magic WInx!" Flora transformed to her fairy form. Then she began to look for near plants. She found what she needed right behind her. "Wrapping Ivy!" Flora crossed her arms releasing a flash that made the nearby plant grew, wrapping themselves around Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

"Ugh, I hate plants!" Stormy screamed

"Well, that´s bad for you!" Flora shouted back increasing the glow of her hand, wrapping the ivy more tightly to their bodies. She then turned to the girls in the floor. "Pollen!" Flora´s hand glow a yellow and then she touched the blonde one. Then she did the same with the blue haired and the pink haired. The three girls stood up shaking a little

"Are you alright?" Asked Flora

"Yes, but who are you?" The blonde one asked her

"That´s not important right now, we have to take care of- AH!" Until she finished she was threw to a wall by a lightning.

"Fire Wall!" The pink haired one created a shield to stop the attacks "Stop witches!"

Flora was on the floor and then stood to her knees "You ok?" She looked up to saw the girl with dark blue hair looking worriedly to her. "Yeah, give me a second. Pollen" She healed herself.

"We must help Bloom!" The blonde said

"And how are we supposed to do that Stella? She's freeze!" The pink haired said.

"Just buy me some time Tecna! I will do it" Stella said and began to glow.

"We must help them" Flora said to the blue haired.

" I´m on it! Sonic Blast!" The witches that had just released from Flora´s ivy attack were now in the middle of two purple amplifiers that sent out sound waves to their ears.

"Well done Musa!" Tecna said to her

"I´m ready! Rising Sun!" Stella´s body emitted sun rays that melted the ice freeing the red haired girl. "Solaria Ring! Teletransport!" And in a second they were off

"Those fairies are going to pay!" Darcy said

"That´s for sure. Now we should go back to Cloud Tower" The witches were off to

Flora and the other girls appeared in her homeroom.

"Wooops, that was close!" Musa said

"Forget it! Bloom needs help!" Stella said looking to an unconscious Bloom

"Let me scan her" Tecna´s hand began to glow and she passed the hand through Bloom´s body. "Her body temperature is too low, we must warm her" Tecna said

"Let me take care of that" Flora then walk towards Bloom and bended herself to be at Bloom´s level. "Pollen" Flora closed her eyes and her two hands began to glow a yellow light. She touched Bloom´s body and the light went through her. When the glow faded, Bloom opened her eyes.

"What going on guys? Why are you all looking at me?" Bloom said in a sleepy tone.

"Bloom, you are alright!" Stella threw herself to Bloom

"Yeah I am!" Bloom said. Tecna and Musa sighed in relieve. Then, they all turned to look towards Flora.

"Uhhh, who are you?" Musa said to Flora

"I´m Flora" Flora then smiled to them and stood up "Your new roommate"

* * *

**Hope you all like it! Please review and tell me your opinion! (:**

**If you want to see an image of Mark and Rose, the links are on my profile. I have Deimos image too there! **

**Till next time! (Hopefully soon) Love you all! :***


	7. Chapter 7

**I´m very sorry for the long wait guys... My internet hates me. I hope I don´t have any more problems with the damn conection. Well the good part is that I have had a lot of time to write, so I will post the next chapters sooner.**

**Enough with the talk and let´s go with the story :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: NEW LIFE

In front of Flora, the four girls all in fairy forms were all shocked by the sudden new information they received.

The girl named Bloom stood up and said "Hi, I´m Bloom. Nice to meet you Flora, and thanks for the help" The girls said to Flora smiling. Her fairy form was a sparkly light blue halter top decorated with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching sparkly light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wore light blue glove-like wrist bands around her arms from elbow to wrist with a point down the palm and a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings were cyan with teal tips.

"I´m Stella, Princess of Solaria!" The blonde girl cried out loud in Flora´s face. Her fairy form was a sparkling orange one-shoulder top and mini-shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wore her hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wore light blue cuff wrist bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings were three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips.

The blue haired girl stood up, looked to Stella and rolled her eyes, she then looked at Flora "S´up? I´m Musa" She said smiling to Flora. Her fairy form was a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wore purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her forearms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings were translucent and bright blue with purple bands in the middle. She had magenta shorts on under her skirt. Her hair was tied up in two very shorts pigtails.

"And my name is Tecna" The girl with the short pink hair said to Flora while she stood up. Her fairy form was mainly a full body suit of a sparkling lavender color covering the torso and legs. She had powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wore a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. Her wings were green bars which can form small squares on her back, in the shape of a glider.

"Nice to meet you all" Flora said to the four girls in front of her. Her fairy form was primarily fuchsia and orchid in color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorned her neck, and she had wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms. Her wings were lime green and had the shape of the butterfly´s wings.

Suddenly there was a knock in the door. Bloom and Stella quickly stood up from the floor and the five girls transformed back into their normal clothes just as the door was open to reveal headmistress Faragonda.

"Hello girls, I see that you all have returned from your visit to Magix, and I see that you already met your new roommate" She said looking towards Flora. "I´m here to tell you that your roommate, Princess Layla of Andros is not going to attend this school. She has…changed her mind" She said with a worried expression, but she quickly changed into a smile "That means that you, my dear Flora, as Layla´s old roommate, has the whole room for you alone"

"Wait! That´s not fair! I asked you if I could have a room for my own and you said that it wasn´t possible!" Stella cried to the teacher

"This is a special occasion Miss Stella" Faragonda said smiling to her.

Stella held her head down and started groaning. Musa rolled her eyes while Tecna glared Stella in a disapproving way. Bloom started to think in an idea.

"Miss Faragonda, if Flora don´t mind, she and I could share her room, so Stella has her room and mine all to herself" Bloom said

"If Flora don´t mind, I don´t have a problem" She replied.

Stella looked to Flora with puppy dog eyes

"I don´t mind at all, I prefer sharing my room with someone" She smiled to Stella and Bloom

"Oh thank you thank you!" Stella embraced Flora and Bloom in a tight hug.

Musa smirked and Tecna shook her head.

"Well, that´s all. Breakfast is at half past seven and classes start tomorrow at eight o´clock. Don´t be late if you don´t want to see Mrs. Griselda angry" The headmistress said while closing the door leaving the girls alone.

"Fiuuu, that was close!" Musa shouted

"Yeah, I´m going to bed now before any of us gets in trouble the first day" Tecna said while walking to her room with Musa following her.

"Stella, help me carrying my things to Flora´s dorm room" Bloom and Stella headed towards Stella´s room.

Flora smiled _This girls sure are very friendly, I think I will like to be her roommate_ she thought. Flora then grabbed the locker around her neck and opened it to reveal the photo of his family. She smiled a sad smile, and then she remembered something. Flora began to run to her room and then she began looking for something inside her suitcase.

"Oh no, I forgot them in my house…" Flora looked down in shame. _How could I ever forgot that? Well, I will have to look for it when I go to visit Miele _She thought at the same time that Bloom and Stella entered her room.

"Well, that´s it, thank you Stell" Bloom said

"No problem. Thank you for allowing me having a room for my own" Stella smiled at the thought. She returned to her room leaving Bloom and Flora alone

"We should go to bed already, or tomorrow we will be late" Bloom said

Flora smiled and nodded her head. They lay down in bed and in a few minutes the two of them entered the dream´s realm.

_*Flora´s Nightmare*_

_"I´m home!" Flora said while closing her mansion´s door. She got no reply, and something was odd because the lights were off and the only thing illuminating the house were the moon rays trough the windows._

_"Mom? Dad? Miele?" Still no sound "Is someone in here!" Flora cried and she could hear her own voice echoed through the mansion. She then heard something, like a very cold and deep chuckle that came from the second floor. She slowly walked to the stairs and began to go up them. She heard it again, and it comes from the library, she entered the room and she saw the man of the dark forest._

_"You! What have you done with my family!?" Flora screamed in the direction of the man_

_"Me? I haven´t done a thing. Why don´t you asked the person behind you?" Deimos smirked when he saw the confusion in Flora´s face._

_She slowly turned around and what she saw froze her. When she was able to think again she slowly open her mouth. "Mom?" There she was, her mother, holding the dead bodies of her father and her sister._

_Her mother smirked and her hands began growing a dark pink. She shouted a straight ray towards Mark and Miele, that disintegrated their bodies in a second._

_Flora screamed at the top of her lounges._

_*End of the Nightmare*_

"NO!" Flora screamed while waking up sweating and panting. She then looked to her left to saw if she had awakened Bloom with her scream. Thankfully, Bloom was asleep as a baby.

Flora looked to her watch "6:30 … I should take a shower and prepare myself" She headed to the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her naked body.

When she returned from the relaxed bath she had take, she quickly dress up in a green midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puff sleeves, a fuchsia colored, faux wrap, short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia colored platform sandals.

By the time she finished it was 7:15 in the morning. She quickly began to wake Bloom up.

"Bloom, sweetie, it´s time to wake up or we will be late for breakfast" She said while placing a hand on Bloom´s shoulder.

"Ten minutes mum…." Bloom said sleepy while she turn her body so Flora was facing her back

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and when Flora turned around, she saw the other girls ready for breakfast.

Stella was wearing a green tank top tied into a bow and an orange skirt with a gold belt that has gold circles dangling from it. She also wore a pair of green wedges with a sunflower and a lavender headband behind her bang.

Musa was wearing a red off-the-shoulder top and a pair of blue baggy jeans with plenty of pockets. She also wore a pair of reddish purple sneakers. Her pigtails were held by red ribbons.

Tecna was wearing a striped purple, white, and green shirt and a pair of purple pants. She also wore a pair of soft purple sneakers.

Stella had her eyes closed, she looked like she was about to collapse in the floor

"Are you… uahhhh…done?" Stella asked sleepy

"Bloom´s not ready yet, you should get going girls" Flora said

"You sure?" Musa asked

"Yeah, I´m positive" Flora responded while shaking Bloom´s shoulders in an attempt to wake her up.

"If you go late, you should enter the dining room from the south wing. There´s a possibility of eighty percent that you won´t get caught if you do that" Tecna said while typing in her hand computer.

"Thanks for the information. See you in ten minutes girls" Flora said to them

"Later Flo" Musa said while exiting the room

When they were alone Flora tried to wake Bloom up. Then she had an idea

"Let´s give it a try" With a wave of her hand, Flora released small particles of pollen that went straight to Bloom´s face.

"Achuus!" Bloom sneezed while waking her mid body up from the sudden outburst. "Wha..What?"

"Come on Bloom, get dressed or we will be late" Flora said shaking her shoulders

"Late?! What time is it?!" Bloom asked. She looked to her clock and in an instant she grabbed her clothes and entered the bathroom. Flora looked to the time, it was 7:25.

Ten minutes later Bloom comes out wearing a blue midriff top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with blue jeans that had stars on the bottom of the legs. Her shoes were yellow wedge-sandals.

"Come on Flora!" Bloom held Flora´s hand and began running towards the dining room.

Fortunately, they made it without getting caught.

"Just in time darlings" Stella said to Bloom and Flora

"Sorry Flora" Bloom said to her with a sad face

"Hey, don´t worry" Flora smiled to her.

"Young ladies, your attention please" Faragonda said from her front seat. When she had the attention of all the students she continued "As a tradition, the annual ball of our new students will be held tonight. Students of Alfea and Red Fountain will gather here in our school" All the girls in the room began to talk and scream in happiness

"Silence, please!" Griselda yelled from her seat next Faragonda

"Thank you Griselda. One more thing I would like to tell, we need all of your creating minds in order to turn this ordinary hall into a festival room, so today classes are cancelled get to work and do us proud. That´s all girls" Faragonda finished and everybody turned to finish breakfast.

Far way from Alfea, in a dark mountain, the witches' school of Cloud Tower rose in its glory.

"Attention please, headmistress Griffin wants to tell you students something!" One teacher said

"Dear students of Cloud Tower, I have bad news. The fairies are throwing a party and once again we, the witches are not invited" Everyone began to make angry sounds. "Yes my students I agree with you, but don´t worry, this is a great opportunity for you to test your cursing skills and your dark powers. I order you to ruin that party. I will choose the most evil idea of all of you, and the lucky witch will go to that party and put her idea in practice. That´s all." Griffin then returned to her seat.

There, in the middle of the room where three specifically witches talking

"What do you say? Should we think of something?" Darcy said to her sisters. She was wearing an indigo top with a heliotrope purple circle in the middle. It was attached to a choker around her neck. Her pants were purple bell-bottoms. She also wore glasses with yellow lenses. Her shoes were black, purple-ish boots. Her dark brown hair reached all the way down to her ankles.

"Why not?" Icy said with a bored face. She was wearing a light blue midriff tank top, light blue eye shadow and a light blue skirt with a belt studded with rhombus-shaped diamonds. Her boots were the same color. Her white hair was tied up in a very high ponytail.

"Oh come on. We will just be wasting our time" Stormy responded to Icy. She was wearing a maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a loop around her neck. Other than this, her top was strapless. She also wore a shiny maroon mini-skirt with lavender panties. Her shoes were maroon platform high-heeled sandals.

"Trust me Stormy dear. It will be fun" Icy said to her

They began to walk to their homeroom. Meanwhile in Alfea, the girls were talking about the dance.

"The classes were cancelled, what are we going to do now?" Tecna said

"Well, I can take care of the decoration of the school" Flora said while waving her hand. In an instant, the pillars of the school were decorated with vines grapping themselves around they with flowers blossoming.

The girls looked in amazement and Musa went in front of everyone "I will take care of the music! I mean, what´s a party without music?" Everyone agreed with her

"And I will take care of what we should wear!" Stella shouted

"Well what are we waiting for? Let´s go to our room!" Bloom said. They began to run towards their room

Thirty minutes later, Stella was fuming because any of the girls had a proper dress to wear. "You all know what this mean…. SHOPPING!" Stella shouted

Musa groaned and rolled her eyes while Tecna shocked her head. Stella dragged them all to the bus station outside the doors of Alfea. They arrived at Magix and began to look for dress shops.

"What about that shop? It looks like they have formal dresses" Bloom asked

"There we go then!" They entered the shop

The girls entered the shop and each one of them began to look for their dresses. One by one they entered the testers to try them on. When they were all dressed they came out to know what the others think.

Bloom wore a light blue dress with double straps on each side and a slit down the sides. She wore light blue sandals with one strap over her feet.

Stella wore a headband that changes to three different colors (orange, blue, and purple), an orange dress with light blue bracelets and a blue jewel at the center, an orange underskirt, and a light blue scarf. Her shoes were orange heels but you couldn´t see them.

Flora wore a pink, floor-length dress with deep green decorations and a darker pink bodice. In her hair she wears vines of the same color and a pink rose. Her hair is in pigtail buns. Her shoes were a pair of pink heels but they weren't visible.

Musa wore a kimono-styled ensemble composed of a pair of wide-legged pants in a fuchsia color with red trimming at the end. Her shirt was inverted of these colors, with it being a red, flowy shirt with large dangle cuffs, belted at the waist with a dark blue and gold belt, with the cuffs and hem of the shirt being trimmed in fuchsia. Her headdress was a red collar connected to the shirt with a fuchsia inside, and red and gold headphones with blue ribbons hanging off. Her shoes were sandals but they were not visible.

Tecna wore a pale purple dress with light green details and outline. There was a strange circle on the top of her dress. Tecna was wearing a crown and a headdress at the back. She had strange decorations on her back that look like wings. She also wore light purple and blue boots.

"Look at us! We are fabulous in these dresses!" Stella yelled while doing poses in front of a huge mirror.

"Well, I have to agree with you" Tecna said

"Yeah yeah, can we just buy the damn dresses and get out of here?" Musa asked annoyed

"Fine" Stella looked at her with an angry face

"We could go to a café and get to know more each other" Flora suggested

"I think that´s a great idea. Come on girls" Bloom entered her vest room.

The other did the same. They paid for the dressed and exited the shop. Flora led them to the café where she met Layla and Nabu yesterday. They sat down on a table and ordered her drinks.

"Well, I start. I´m the princess of Domino. My parents are King Oritel and Queen Marion. I have…. Well had an older sister. Her name is Daphne. I don´t really know what happened to her, but she´s not totally dead, her spirit is still here. It´s a little complicated. Although I´m the princess of Domino, I spend most of my childhood in Earth with my uncle Mike and my aunt Vanessa. I´m the fairy of fire, which means that I can manipulate it at, will. I want to become the guardian fairy of my kingdom to defend all my people. Well I think that´s all" Bloom said to the other girls

"I, am princess Stella of Solaria, as you all know. My parents are King Radius and Queen Luna. They are… not in a very good moment. I´m the fairy of the sun, that means that I don´t like very dark places. I´m the queens of fashion, but you already knew that" She chuckled "I want to become the guardian fairy of Solaria, to prove to everyone that I am a powerful and beautiful fairy. I think that´s all" She said taking a sip of her drink.

"I´m from Melody. My parents are great and famous musicians. My dad name is Ho-Boe. He was the prince of Melody and was going to be the king but he give up his title to become a musician. He met my mother….. Matlin. They became very famous. I´m the fairy of music, so you are going to see me with headphones sometimes. Don´t get angry if you speak to me and I don´t answer you"

"That´s means you are royalty?" Stella asked her

"No. When my father give up his throne, his cousin, the actual king of Melody take it. I don´t have any blood relation to the royal family, but my grandfather and grandmother were the past rulers, so I have been in the palace a few times." Musa told them

"Oh" Stella muttered

"Well, I´m from Zenith, the realm of technology. I don't have any relations with the royalty of my realm, but my parents are quite famous there. They are like the heart of Zenith, they take care of every technology in there. Security systems, the royal robots, the shopping machines and a lot of things. My mother name is Halinor and my father name is Raphael. I´m the fairy of technology. As a zenithian, I´m not a very emotional person. In Zenith the emotions are underestimated, so I can be cold at times" Tecna said to them

"I think you are very direct" Musa pointed

"I did a research and friendship doesn´t work if there isn´t a hundred percent of sincerity" Tecna said while looking at her hand computer.

Stella and Musa became a little nervous but the other didn´t notice it.

"I´m from Linphea, the realm of nature. I really love my planet, it´s like a huge forest. But not all forest are good in there" Flora´s face became sadder but in an instant she occulted it "Anyway, my parents name´s are Rose and Mark. My mother was the last guardian fairy of Linphea and my father was the leader of the royal guard of Linphea. He was a student of Red Fountain. My parents and Queen Lilly and King Trevor are in very good terms… in fact they are best friends. I´m like a second daughter to the king and the queen. I´m the fairy of nature as you can see and I control any type of natural elements or environments. I forgot to mention the most important thing in my life. I have a little sister, her name is Miele." Flora said to them

"Wait a minute… your mom is Rose? Like …. Rose the best healer known in the Magical Dimension?" Stella asked her

"Well….yes" Flora said with a blush on her face

"Correct me if I´m wrong, but your father is Mark, the best graduating student of Red Fountain due to his fighting skills and survival techniques?" Tecna said looking to her computer

"Yes, you are not wrong" Flora said while her blush increased

"Some parents you have hey?" Musa said smirking to her

"OH MY GOD!" Stella screamed with an horrified look. The other girls jump off their seats because of the blonde princess sudden outburst.

"What the hell Stella?!" Musa yelled to her from her position on the floor

"Look at the time! We have to leave now and began to prepare us in order to make it to the dance!" She quickly paid everything and dragged the girls to Alfea.

* * *

**I have to say that Stella, Musa and Flora lied to the others because they don´t want them to know her true past just yet. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter! :) Thanks for the reviews. You are going to see some interesting things in this chapter! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Winx Club or any of its characters.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: DISASTROUS DANCE

"Very well. Your idea is the worst from all the school. Well done my witches, now you may put this wonderful idea in practice. You must go to Alfea trough the secrets tunnels" Mrs. Griffin said to Icy, Darcy and Stormy

"Thank you Miss Griffin" Darcy said

"We will make you proud of our evil skills" Icy said

With that conversation over, the Trix exited the room and began preparing themselves. They had better plans that only make a disgusting joke to the fairies. They were going to take advantage of the situation and looked for the book they need to earn the ultimate power.

"The book must be in somewhere in Alfea" Darcy said.

"I know Darcy" Icy said

"We could use the vacuums to find it" Stormy told her two sisters. Icy turned to her

"Of course! The vacuums! How could that not came into my mind?" Icy smirked "Come on, we have to hurry sisters!" They began to run to their dorm room.

Mean while in Alfea. The girls were in their room, getting prepared to the dance. They put on their dresses and began doing their make-up to look perfect.

"Ok, we are gorgeous!" Stella said looking to all the girls.

"I have to agree with you sun princess" Bloom said smiling

"Come on, everyone is outside, we should get going" Tecna said to all of them. They make it to the hall to see that a lot of fairies and specialist were already there. They began going down the stairs and some Red Fountain students were eyeing them in awe.

"Ha! I knew the boys would drool looking at us!" Stella shouted eyeing the scene in front of her

"It´s embarrassing" Flora said blushing noticing the boy´s eyes

"Who needs the attention of boys?" Musa said

"Yeah, these guys only think in working their bodies up. How stupid" Tecna added

Stella rolled her eyes at the two girls. "Let´s go get some drink" She said to them.

They made their way to the table filled with food and drink.

"Well well, looks like someone is really checking you out Bloom" Stella said

Bloom immediately blushed looking to a guy with blond hair that goes to his shoulder and was dressed in the Red Fountain uniform. The jewel clasp on his cape was blue and he looked muscular. He was looking intensely at her.

"Shut up Stella! The guy next to the blond is drooling over you!" Bloom said smirking.

Stella looked next to the blonde to see a brunet guy with short brown hair with bangs angled sharply towards his right eye. He was wearing the Red Fountain uniform and the jewel clasp on his cape was green. He looked very muscular and was indeed drooling over Stella. Her checks became redder when her eyes met his.

"Oh come on Stella! Quit that look, you look like a lovesick puppy!" Musa said annoyed while rolling her eyes

Stella looked at her with angry but then it became a smirk

"Ha! Looks like our tomboy Musa earned herself an admirer" Stella said looking to a guy that was leaning on a column.

The boy had short spiked magenta colored hair. He was wearing the Red Fountain uniform and the jewel clasp on his cape was dark red. He looked very muscular too and he was frowning towards Musa.

She turned around to see what Stella was saying and when she looked to the guy she smiled a bit and blushed a little.

"You are all acting in a childish way. It is very illogical" Tecna spoke with her eyes closed and taking a sit of her drink.

"You are one to talk" Bloom smirked "That boy over there with the glasses hadn´t takes his eyes off you since we came here"

Tecna immediately opened her eyes and looked to where Bloom was looking. She saw a lanky boy with glasses and with light brown-orange hair with bangs to one side of his face. He was tall and slender. He was wearing the Red Fountain uniform and the jewel clasp on his cape was yellow. He looked very concentrate in Tecna. She looked away but she was smiling.

The music started and the girls began to go their separates ways.

Flora was in the table, drinking something. She saw Bloom talking to the blonde in a corner of the room. Stella was with the brunet in the other corner. The two of them were obviously flirting with each other. Tecna was talking with the boy with the glasses. They were sat down and chatting something very interesting for the look on both faces. She saw Musa in the dance floor, and she also saw the magenta haired boy not too far away from Musa.

She was getting a little overwhelmed so she decided to head outside to the garden to take some fresh air. Exiting the hall, the cold breeze immediately touched Flora´s skin, sending chills down her spine. "Quite a cold night" Flora muttered.

She sat down in the grass looking to the flowers in front of her.

Not too far away from where Flora was sitting, the witches were arriving at Alfea. They were near the forest entrance of the school.

"So how are we going to get into the school with all those fairies and specialist?" Stormy asked her sisters.

"I will take care of that. It´s as simple as cast a dark shadow spell." Darcy said to her

"Enough with the talk, we should be arriving into the back part of the school. Everyone must be inside in the party, so we won´t have any problems" Icy said to them.

"Looks like not everybody is inside" Darcy said looking to a girl with honey brown hair, dressed in a pink dress that was sat in the back of the school looking to some plants.

"Hey, isn´t that the girl that interrupts us when we were fighting those four pathetic fairies?" Stormy asked their sisters

"Yes, I remember that her name was Fiora…..or Faurora… well, I don´t really know but her stupid plants were irritating to broke" Darcy said

"Of course, that nature fairy….. Hey sisters.. What do you think? Should we pay her a little surprise visit?" Icy smirked to them.

"Yeah, let´s break that nature freak. Look at her, she´s observing flowers. How disgusting" Stormy said putting an angry face

"Looks like we have to wait a little, someone is coming" Darcy said.

They hide behind some trees.

"The garden is beautiful under the moon rays, don´t you think?" A voice from behind Flora said

Flora tensed herself and turned around to see a boy looking to her. He was pale from skin, had long midnight blue hair tied up in a ponytail that he rested on his left shoulder. His hair hides his right eye. He was wearing a Red Fountain uniform and the jewel clasp on his cape was orange. He was muscular and very handsome. Flora stared at him while a blush came to her face. She quickly looked towards the flowers.

"Yes it is. Very beautiful. If only these flowers blossomed…." Then she lifted her hand and it immediately began glowing a light green: The flowers around Flora and the boy began to blossom and the pollen sparkled with the moon rays, making it a breathtaking scene

"Wow" The guy said. Flora smiled and looked to him. "That was very impressive. Are you a nature fairy?" The boy asked while sitting down next to her

"Yes I am." Flora blushed again by the sudden close body of the boy.

"Amazing, I always love nature and its surroundings. You like using nature as your weapon?" He asked her

"Yes, I love controlling nature. You see, when I´m around a forest, it´s like I´m full of life inside me. It´s really incredible" Flora said and the boy smiled to her.

He was about to say something but suddenly, his phone began to ring. The boy looked to the screen _Kristal? What could she possibly want right now? _He thought. The boy looked to Flora and sighed. "Sorry… I have to take it. It was nice speaking to you" He took her hand and kissed it. "Good bye" He stood up and began to walk away.

Flora stared at her hand "That handsome guy kissed my hand…" Then she realized something. _His name! I don´t ask what´s was his name! STUPID!_ Flora thought. She slapped herself in the forehead and stood up. "I should be heading inside" Flora said to herself.

"Where do you think you are going?" A voice said and suddenly Flora felt an intense pain in her back that sent her flying a few meters away.

She heard laughing behind her. "Pathetic!" Someone yelled and suddenly the wind began to increase, Flora had to get a hold into something or she would fly away with the strong wind.

The wind stopped and Flora fall to the floor in pain, she quickly put the palm of her hand in her back. It glows a light green "P..Pollen" She began to heal the injury on her back while turning around to face the voices.

"You?" Flora recognized them as the withes that attacked the girls yesterday. "W…What are you doing here!.." Flora shouted from her position on the floor.

"Just paying you a little visit. After all, the last time you leave without saying goodbye. Didn´t mummy and daddy teach you manners?" Icy smirked to the girl.

"Don´t.. speak about my parents" Flora said with a death glare that only makes the witches more angry.

" Or else what?!" Stormy yelled

"THIS!" She began to glow a white light and when it faded Flora was in her fairy form. Her hands began to glow and Flora raised them to the sky.

Suddenly, all the plants around them began to wrapping themselves around Stormy, almost chocking her, but Icy used her magic to freeze the plants. Stormy broke the icy easily.

"You little pixie!" Stormy sends out a huge tornado towards Flora, but she quickly used the wind to make the tornado fade.

"You are fighting with a nature fairy inside of a huge forest." Flora smirked "It seems that you three are not very clever. Wrapping Ivy!" The plants began to wrap themselves around the three witches again. Flora increased the glow in order to increase the grip. "I don´t know what do you want! But I´m not in the mood!" Flora yelled

"Don´t you think…. This is going to work….. twice…. Ugh" Darcy then began to turn black "Shadow Echo" She entered to the floor like a shadow.

Flora began to look for her but she suddenly felt a strong pain in the back. She turned around in pain to saw Darcy smirking towards her.

Flora made an attempt to heal herself but Darcy didn´t let her. She threw another dark blast at Flora.

"There is where you should be, begging in the floor" Darcy yelled in her face

At that time, Icy and Stormy were able to break free from the plants.

"What were you saying nature freak?!" Icy began to laugh along with Darcy and Stormy. "Come on sisters, lets end this girl and began to look for the book" Icy joined her hands in front of her face like in a pleading way. "Hia!" She sends sharp and small ice icicles towards Flora.

"AH!" Flora screamed sensing the ice cut through her skin. Blood started to come out of Flora´s body. Her body was covered in cuts.

"Stormy dear, will you do the honors?" Icy said to the youngest witch.

"With pleasure" She smirked. Her hand began to glow. She pushed her hand backwards "Lightning Bolt!" Stormy cried pushing her arms forwards and a straight ray came out of her hand and towards Flora. It hit her directly and sent her flying towards the school hall´s back windows. It had such force that Flora passed through the window, earning more cuts from the windows.

"We should head out of here. People probably will come to see what had happened" Icy said

The three of them headed to Alfea front gates.

Minutes before Flora´s sudden entrance the girls were in the hall, they reunited in the table.

"Hey girls, how is your night going?" Bloom asked to the others

"It´s awesome! Prince Sky is so handsome and so hot! He such a gentleman! We had been talking the whole night!" Stella said to the others thinking in the brown haired boy.

"I´m doing pretty well. Timmy and I had been talking about the new computer system that already came out. It´s very interesting" Tecna said. Stella rolled her eyes at her.

"I´m pretty tired of all the dancing. And that magenta haired boy is following me like he is my shadow. The only thing he told me it´s `I´m Riven. Your name?´" Musa sighed

"Maybe he is shy?" Tecna said. Musa looked at her

"I don´t think so." Musa responded looking to Riven.

"What about you Bloom?" Stella smirked to her

"Well….you remembered that blond guy….. his name is Brandon. He is really very friendly and kind" Bloom blushed

"Right" Stella smirked. She then noticed something "Hey girls….where is Flora?" Just as Stella said this, a huge sound echoed through the hall. The girls turned around and saw that one of the windows was broken entirely. They then heard some girls screams and some guys yelling

"What the hell?!"

The girls began to made space in order to saw what had happened. Musa was the first to hear something because of her sonic ears.

"I think that her name is Flora" A fearful voice from a girl said not too far away from Musa. "What?!" Musa suddenly yelled. The girls and almost everybody in the room turned to her. "Go away. Let me get in!" She began to run at full speed towards the crowd of people, making her way until she was in the circle the students made around Flora´s bloodied body. "FLORA!" Musa cried falling to her knees and supporting Flora´s body in her laps.

The other girls hearing that immediately began to run towards Musa.

"Make a path!" Stella yelled at the top of her lounges. Students began to make a path in order to allow the other girls went with Musa and Flora. They saw Flora in Musa´s laps. Her dresses was cut, broke and covered in blood.

"Flora!" Bloom said running at full speed with Tecna and Stella.

"Musa how is she?!" Stella yelled

"I don´t know!" Musa yelled back

"Let me scan her" Tecna used her hand computer to analyzed Flora. "She´s losing too much blood and is fast unconscious. We should bring her to the nurse immediately"

Bloom and Musa put both of Flora´s arms behind their necks in order to stand her up. They then carried her to the nurse room.

"We should tell this to Mrs. Faragonda" Tecna said. Stella looked to the crowd to saw Prince Sky (Brandon) but he wasn´t in sight.

They began to run towards the headmistress office. They found Griselda in their way there.

"Where are you two going in such a hurry young ladies?!" Griselda questioned them

"Mrs. Griselda, we don´t have time! Something happened to Flora and she´s getting into the nurse. We need to tell Mrs. Faragonda!" Tecna said

"Don´t worry girls. You go to the nurse room and I will tell Mrs. Faragonda. We will be there in a minutes. Now go!" Mrs. Griselda said to them while she began to hurry towards Faragonda´s office.

Stella and Tecna arrived at the nurse office and they saw Flora laying in the bed while the nurse was cleaning up all the blood around her body, the other girls were watching her.

"How is she doing?" Stella asked

"I had stopped the blood, but she need to recover" The nurse said to them. "By the way, what in the world happened to this girl?" The nurse asked them.

* * *

**How was it? It´s not exactly what happened in the series, but it´s quite similar :) Hope you all like it! Please, review and tell me what do you think! :)**


End file.
